


The Strange Pair They Made

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu Secret Santa 2017, I hope you like this colourlesszero, Kenma reflects on his relationship with Satori what more do you want, M/M, also rarepair, rainy day, rarepair for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma and Satori have been together for quite a while, and Kenma just tries to sort out his feelings on the matter.





	The Strange Pair They Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colourlesszero.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colourlesszero.tumblr.com).



It was a strange pair that they made, their friends had said. Kenma could hardly believe that his boyfriend still wanted to be around him. After all, he was moody and sometimes he didn’t want to talk to anyone, including said boyfriend. But Satori understood his feelings, sometimes he was just mentally drained and couldn’t take any more.

The two had met at a training camp. Nekoma and Fukurodani had been invited to a Miyagi training camp which consisted of Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa. It was before the third years stopped going to volleyball practices, and at first Kenma was deeply annoyed with the other teams that he wasn’t used to, their higher energies not meshing well with his personality.

He found a kindred spirit in Akira, the wing spiker a gentle soul with a very laid-back spirit. They both just wanted to be left alone sometimes, and more often than not the two of them with Akaashi would be found resting together, along with Kawanishi from Shiratorizawa. Tsukishima had joined them after a little while, he and Akaashi getting along swimmingly, and the five of them made up the ‘soft spoken but salty’ squad, and they had a group chat named as such that they sent memes and updates on their lives in. Kenma thought it was nice that a group of players could set aside their team dynamics and simply be friends with members from different schools.

“Kenma~! I’m home!”

He and Satori met, more specifically, one of the evenings after the regular training camp matches for extra training with Kuroo and their reserve pinch server, Semi. Semi was also a setter, so he gave Kenma a lot of pointers that he could actually use, which surprised him. Kuroo and Satori had bonded relatively easily, both very good blockers, and Satori gave Kuroo a lot of pointers on his guess blocking.

Satori’s energy at first made Kenma exhausted just by observing him, but after the end of the extra practice while they were cleaning up, the middle blocker asked him if he thought volleyball was fun.

“Not particularly,” he had said, and he watched Satori’s head whip back in a laugh. It was in that moment that Kenma could not contain his admiration for the middle blocker. He reminded Kenma of Shoyou, but with more control over his movements. It made Kenma a bit scared of where the redhead’s eyes would go next, if he would be caught within that stare. He didn’t even mind the staring that Satori did often, it made Kenma feel like he was a piece of art being observed and admired, as weird as that sounded.

Before the training camp had ended, the two of them exchanged emails, to the surprise of both of their teams. Ushijima had expressed his happiness that Satori was making new friends and broadening his horizons, whatever that meant. Lev had wanted to get the older boy’s email too to ask him blocking tips, which was swiftly denied with a snort.

That was about two years ago. For the two of them lived together now. They were both going to university, and Satori had a job that he worked at three days of the week. Kenma had not continued volleyball in college, and to his surprise neither did Satori. He always thought the middle blocker wanted to continue on, but when he had asked in a text conversation one night after Satori had gotten back from his classes, he denied it, saying that he had wanted to leave that behind in order to focus more on his studies. He often said that Ushijima was the professional volleyball player, and that his paradise had ended the moment they had lost to Karasuno in an official match all those years ago. They had all had plenty of practice matches afterwards, where both teams had won and lost their fair share.

It took Kenma a while to get accustomed to living with Satori. He was very loud at times, and his different Shonen anime was a bit overbearing at the best of times; but they somehow fell into a good rhythm though, Kuroo had said it wouldn’t last as long as it did. Kenma still had suspicions that his team had a running bet on how long their cohabitation would last.

But much to Kenma’s surprise, his boyfriend could be very soft spoken as well, when he wanted to be. They had long conversations about anything and everything, even if sometimes Kenma had to take a break in between them to gather his energy back. After two years of more or less dating, he had gotten much better at talking for lengthy amounts of time. It was, ‘more or less,’ because Kenma hadn’t even thought Satori was interested in him in that way until after he had graduated high school. It was on his graduation day, Satori along with Ushijima and Kuroo had come to see him graduate. Apparently the two middle blockers had already discussed the scheme since Kuroo pulled Ushijima away from the group in order to show him ‘the cherry blossoms that you must see at this very moment,’ leaving him and Satori alone. It was sweet, the speech that he had prepared to give Kenma, but the reserved boy surprised both of them when he simply pulled the taller boy in for a kiss. Satori had squawked that he had a whole speech prepared, but he simply went down on one knee and presented Kenma with a box. He had said, “Will you do me the honor of…rooming with me?” while pulling the box open, revealing a key. Kenma had laughed out loud at that, and agreed.

Kenma snorted softly at the cheesy memory, but apparently, he had been zoning out too long, because he hadn’t realized it was raining. He only knew it was raining because he became the owner of a very drenched boyfriend in his lap.

“Kenma~, are you ignoring me?”

A smile crept its way onto his face, and he smushed his face into the chest of his pouting boyfriend, murmuring a soft, “Welcome home.”

From the way that his boyfriend rumbled a reply, Satori was probably wondering what Kenma had been thinking about. But this was nothing new. Kennam would frequently be stuck in his own head thinking about something, sometimes not even the cheer of his boyfriend would be able to bring him out of his thoughts.

“How was your day, babe?”

Kenma shrugged, he had woken up a couple of hours before and had eaten lunch. He hadn’t done much else. He played his 3ds, which was fun, he told Satori.

“Oh? It looked like you were deep in thought when I came home. What were you thinking about?”

Another shrug, he didn’t really want to tell Satori that he was thinking about the two of them when they met and when they had first started dating. But he knew his boyfriend would just pester him until he told him though, so he might as well get it over with.

“I was reminiscing about when we met; how unlikely a couple we are.”

Satori hummed, the vibrations making Kenma smile from where his face was still smushed against his chest.

“And the lame way you asked me to move in with you.”

A squawk came from his boyfriend now.

“Oi! My plan was amazing and romantic and you know it!”

Kenma pulled back just enough to roll his eyes now, to the further amusement of his loud boyfriend. But it made him really think, why he really liked Satori. At first it had been because he reminded Kenma so much of Shouyou, and he missed his friend dearly when they couldn’t see each other all the time. Of course, the missing of his friends never lessened when he became friends with Satori, since he also lived in the Miyagi prefecture. Satori did have more disposable income though, and was able to go to Tokyo almost every month to hang out with both Kuroo and himself. More often than not, Ushijima also joined them, and they practiced volleyball, even though with the three of them to set for it was almost always a hassle. The times they weren’t practicing was when they would just hang out, at either Kuroo or Kenma’s houses.

As the two of them talked more and more though, Kenma felt a distinct feeling in his chest that he didn’t feel with Kuroo or even Shouyou. At first, he thought it was because he didn’t like Satori, but then he realized it was the opposite. He really liked him, and that revelation was almost too much to handle. Kenma had always thought he would just float through life, never really committing to any one thing, besides his video games and volleyball. Now though, he really couldn’t imagine life without Satori. Satori had thoroughly etched his way into Kenma’s heart, and like a dragon with its hoard, Kenma clung to Satori with metaphorical talons made for gripping.

Thunder sounded from outside, apparently it was raining fairly hard now. Kenma always felt like he could sleep for a thousand years when it rained. He turned his face to look out the window, and he could clearly see the precipitation from his vantage point on the couch.

“You okay, babe?” Before they dated, pet names would have made Kenma scowl and feel uncomfortable, but now it was a sweet thing. He knew that Satori loved using pet names and having them used on him, even though Kenma rarely used them.

“I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Satori hummed again, content to just be there with Kenma.

“It’s just..I’m glad we’re together.” It wasn’t often that Kenma would admit that, to being glad that Satori was in his life. He preferred to show it in his actions instead, with gestures, instead of words.

Satori made a show out of gasping and clutching his chest, overdramatizing the moment like the goof he was. “And here I thought you only put up with me for my anime collection!”

Kenma snorted again, he remembered they had spoken more than once when they first got together about Kenma’s own insecurities, which were mirrored almost fully in the other.

“But in all seriousness, Kenma. Me too.”

This was what hardly anyone else ever saw, the moment where Satori would stop with his jokes, his comments that were meant to cover up his own insecurities and just let the man underneath show. The man who was lonely for years. The man who, as a child, was picked on for how he looked, for how he played his games, for things he could hardly control. 

Kenma loved this man.

“Now that the mush is out of the way, let’s order some take-out! I’m starving~!” with that, Satori got up from the couch, pulling Kenma along with him. Kenma sighed slightly, but it was to be expected; they had had take-out the past three days, and they were running out of new dishes to try.

“I think it’s just because you don’t want to cook, Satori.”

Another gasp from his boyfriend, “You wound me!” but as he turned the corner that led to their kitchen and the drawer of take-out menus, Satori turned to face Kenma, “But yeah, that’s partially why.”

Kenma just snorted as he pulled the drawer open and selected his favorite, ignoring the call-outs for a different restaurant from his boyfriend.

Sitting there, about an hour later, finishing their meals, Kenma really did wonder if their relationship was as strange as their friends said. He didn’t exactly care if it was strange though, if he and Satori got along just fine, then what was the problem?

No, Kenma surmised, it didn’t really matter if the two of them were a strange pair. It didn’t matter that the odds of them getting along were against them. Kenma knew that he and Satori were a great couple, regardless of what others said. It was a strange pair they made, but Kenma wouldn’t ask for anything different.


End file.
